


Aftermath

by detritvss



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: Jason goes out to take some of some partiers, it ends up not going as you would have liked
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 57





	Aftermath

“You be careful ok? I need you to come back to me.” Your voice was full of worry as you stood at the doorway of your home. There were teenagers at the lake again. Teenagers partying. Doing exactly what teenagers do.

Jason, as usual, was having none of it.

He lifted his hand and placed it against your face, cupping your cheek, as if to say don’t worry, its fine, I’ll be fine.

“You’ve gotten severely hurt in the past. I just couldn’t bare anything else to happen to you. I couldn’t lose you.”

Your life at Crystal Lake had begun not too long ago. You came for a solo camping trip, to get away from the life you were so sick of, to find some peace in a wild place that surely would be completely empty. Of course you were wrong. Jason had indeed almost killed you, machete against your throat, hand tangled in your hair. But your eyes met his, your hand gripped his looking for what you thought would be your last opportunity for human touch. Surprisingly he dropped the weapon and let go of your hair and just walked away. For a reason you could never pin down, you decided not to cut your trip short and you went looking for him. When you found the cabin he called home you honestly felt bad for him. It was in such disarray, debris everywhere. He was beyond startled to find you walking through his home, but he found it hard to avoid the fact that he was happy to see you there. When he walked passed you and sat down on a chair that was clearly too small for him, you decided that you would stay. 

And stay you did. 

Your relationship with him was rough, especially at first. He had no clue how to interact with you. No clue how to treat someone kindly. His instinct was to kill trespassers. And while you were one, you were somehow special. He often avoided you, letting you clean the cabin, fix it up, make it a home where you could live and be happy, someplace you could live together. You two eventually settled into a life, he protected the forest and he protected you. You knew who he was and what he did, of course, and while sometimes you felt bad for the people he killed, they were all warned not to come and they didn’t care. 

Physically, though, you wanted him badly. You often found yourself staring at him, his massive body, the way his chest heaved with every breath. You wanted to see his face, you wanted to feel his skin against yours. You knew the stories though, and your fear of making the hulking man you lived with uncomfortable or angry scared you. You often wondered if he even had urges. He had seen you swimming in the lake, seen you walk around your home in your underwear. You could swear you had seen his eye linger on you once or twice. But nothing ever came of it.

Now he was heading out again. You dreaded the nights he didn’t come home. More than once you had to go out looking for him. Finding him with some weapon buried in his neck, buried in his body, with stab and bullet wounds covering him. You always helped him up, as best you could, and let him lean on you as you two made your way back to your home. It was always a long and hard trek, him being twice your size, and you always had to hold back tears. It was his home they were trespassing in. They disrespected him and then they tried to kill him? But you knew he couldn’t die, you knew he wouldn’t. When you two made it home you helped bandage him up, sew his wounds shut, clean him off.

You worried you’d have to do it again. The moon was barely a sliver and the stars were nowhere in sight tonight—the darkest night you had seen in a while. A bad omen in your book. You had caught a glimpse of the partiers earlier, there were a lot of them, a few that in your mind looked like fighters.

“I can’t convince you to stay, can I?”

He shook his head. 

You moved close to him then, closer than you had ever come save for the times you had to patch him up. You placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It quickened as your hand touched him. You got up on your tiptoes and placed a kiss on his mask where his mouth should be. 

“Come back to me Jason. I need you.” Your voice barely a whisper. 

He stood there, heartbeat even faster than before. His eyes looking into yours. 

He turned then and walked out of the cabin. Out to whatever fate he had planned for the trespassers.

You tried to keep yourself busy for the rest of the night. You tried distracting yourself, but every so often you would hear a scream from far off in the distance, bringing you back from whatever was distracting you, reminding you that not too far away Jason was in a fight to the death with a group of teenagers.

It was late when you decided to go outside and look. The clock read 3:14 am. The screams had died down hours ago and Jason hadn’t come back. You knew your intuition was right. He should have been home by now.

You stood in the almost complete blackness of the night. You knew about the direction he was going. You grabbed the straps of your backpack tightly, filled with medical supplies and water. Anything you might need to tend to him right away.

Your walk through the woods was a treacherous one. Jason knew the land like the back of his hand, but you, you had not had nearly enough time to know your way around. The darkness of the night made it worse. You tripped over rocks and roots, hitting yourself with branches. When you finally saw the lights of the house that he had gone to your stomach sank. A teenage girl was sitting on the porch.

You swallowed hard and approached her.

“Are you ok?”

She jumped, not noticing you before you had spoken.

“S-someone... everyone... dead...” she was shaking, clearly rattled by the whole situation.

“Y-you poor thing. Who did this to you? Where is he?” You tried to sound as caring as possible. Try to convince her that you meant her no harm.

“Inside. He’s inside.” 

You ran then, passed her, into the house.

“Jason?” You called out for him, as loud as you could.

No answer.

You ran into the first room. There he was. Body flat on the ground. Machete clearly lodged in his head. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” You ran up to him, thoughts racing. You had not seen him this bad before. This was deep. He couldn’t die though, you kept telling yourself, it was not possible to kill someone who was already dead.

You shook him. No response. 

You grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him over. His dead weight was impossible for you to move. 

“Jason. You need to help me. I... I can’t move you. Please” 

“What are you doing?” The girl stood in the entry to the living room. 

“Help me move him. Please?” You looked up at her, tears streaming down your face. 

“You are fucking crazy. He tried to kill me... he… he killed me friends...” 

You finally pushed hard enough to get him on his side. You slid the machete out of his head. 

“The... the cops will be here any minute... he’s dead.”

You looked at him. Mask cracked, face partially exposed. A huge wound where the machete was stuck. 

You could hear cars coming down the gravel driveway. 

“No. No no no no. Please help me” you begged her. Swinging his arm around your shoulder and trying to lift his massive body.

She backed away and ran out to meet the police. Ran to safety from the man that had killed everyone she knew. 

“I’m so sorry Jason. I have to leave. I’m so sorry.” You voice cracked, trying to not sob. You placed a kiss on his mask. Then you ran out of the house and into the woods. You ran and ran and ran. You eventually made it to your cabin. You stood outside of it for a long time. Just staring at the door. The thought of it being completely empty for the foreseeable future broke you. Your life with Jason hadn’t been normal, but you had loved it, you loved him. The thought of losing it killed you. Your life with him had only just begun and now it would be over.

The sun peeked over the horizon as you stood there, still looking at the door. Exhaustion overwhelmed your body, your mind. 

You slept the entirety of the next day. Once you woke up you stayed there alone in bed, holding tightly to the pillows, thinking of his big arms and how you may never feel what it would be like to be in them. The thoughts made you cry harder. 

A week passed. No sign of him. You found it impossible to do anything but lie in bed and cry. You tried to go about your daily activities, but the lack of Jason made everything horrible, made everything empty.

You sat at the kitchen table over a cup of tea. The entire room was dark. The only thing that lit the cabin now was the fireplace. The glow was soft and fading. You had no motivation to tend to it. You stared at your tea. It was growing cold. Your whole body was cold. You took a sip.

You heard a creek and paid no mind to it. It was just the empty cabin settling. A noise you heard every day.

Then you felt the cool air hit you. The door was open. You turned. Jason stood there in the doorway, hunched over, leaning on the frame. You froze. “J-Jason?” It took you a moment to understand what you were looking at.

You jumped up and ran over to him, letting him lean on you as you two walked to the fireplace.

Once he was sat on the floor you examined him. 

His mask was on but filthy, his clothes tattered, covered in dirt and blood. 

“I thought you were never coming back.” 

With that he reached a hand up and clasped it around yours. He tugged gently, bringing you down to the floor with him.

“I’m so glad you are alive Jason. Everything has been so empty without you.” Your gaze drifted to the floor, slightly embarrassed about how you had felt without him.

He wrapped an arm around you, bringing you close to him. Perhaps wanting to be as close to you as you wanted to be to him.

You took the opportunity to do something you would have never dreamt of in the past. You found yourself climbing into his lap. You snuggled up, pressing your back against his chest. You grabbed his arms and pulled them around you, he got the hint and squeezed gently, hugging you close to him. His face came to rest on your head and you could feel him taking in the sweet smell of your hair. 

“I missed you so much Jason.”

He squeezed a little harder, a simple ‘I missed you too’.

After a while of basking in the warmth of the fire and the warmth of Jason’s embrace you tilted your head back onto his shoulder and gently placed a kiss on his neck, pressing your lips against the greying flesh. He didn’t move, just continued to stare at the fire.

You shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable at your growing arousal of being wrapped in in his large arms. When you did you felt the pressure of his erection pressing firmly into you back. You froze, your mind failing you. He was enjoying the closeness of your bodies just as much as you were, perhaps in exactly the same way you were. 

You quickly made the decision. You moved his arms slightly and moved your body, facing him, your legs on either side of his body. His good eye widened in response. He knew you knew. Underneath his mask he blushed, ashamed of what you had clearly felt against you. Ashamed of his own desire, but relieved his face was a mystery to you.

“Jason.” You raised a hand to his covered cheek, running your fingers over the plastic.

He looked away in response. Unsure of what to do, unsure of how to even handle a situation like this.

You gently tilted his head back to you and placed your lips against his mask. 

“Can I touch you, Jason?” Your voice was shaky, unsure of what his reaction would be.

“If not... I totally understand… I just… I want to make you feel good Jason… you mean so much to me and I feel like you deserve to feel good… if you want me to that is…” You felt yourself start to ramble.

He nodded slowly, eye never leaving yours.

You didn’t know where to start. You didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. You looked down at the bulge pressing into his pants, making them tight. You slowly moved your hand to him, gently feeling him through his pants. He jumped at the sensation of your hand on him. 

“I… I’m sorry…” You pulled your hand back quickly.

He grabbed you and moved your hand back to his cock. Your heart raced with excitement. You pressed your lips against his mask again, hoping to have met his. He pressed back, his mouth only separated from yours by the plastic of the mask. You moved your hand slowly, up and down his clothed shaft. 

He gasped at the movement and gripped your arms roughly, trying to control himself, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

You shakily moved to undo his pants. Slowly unbuttoning them, then undoing the zipper. Hoping he wouldn’t stop you, but expecting his hands to grab yours at any moment. He didn’t though, and soon enough you were placing your hands on his exposed cock. Long and thick, dripping with precum. You stared at him, running your thumb over his tip, spreading the precum, completely in awe of the sheer size of him. You weren’t even sure if you could handle him.

You moved closer to him, letting his cock pressed against your clothed pussy. Your panties already soaking wet, needing the friction of his body. You gasped at the sensation of his cock against you. You pressed your lips into his neck, and moved upwards, dragging your tongue over him.

He gripped your hips and dragged your closer, pressing himself against you harder, moving slightly, aching for the friction you were also dying for. He began to drag himself up and down, slowly, enjoying the new feeling, trying to fight off the shame. 

“I want you inside me, Jason.” You whispered into his ear. Your words made his hands tighten on your hips, gripping you so hard you let out a yelp. He needed that, he needed to be buried deep inside you. He had held it back for so long, but now with his cock pressed against your wet pussy, with your heart beating so fast he could feel it, he could no longer hold onto his normal self, letting the shame of his own sexuality fade away.

He nodded again, pressing his mask against your lips, wanting to kiss you but knowing he couldn’t. 

You pulled your panties over to the side, letting him slide his cock against the supple flesh of your lips. Your slick juices coating him. You raised your hips up and moved him underneath you. 

“Are you ready honey?” 

He gripped your hips in response.

You slowly sunk onto his cock. Wincing at the burning pain of the stretch, as soaked as you were, the size of his cock was just too much. Yet, even with the feeling of being stretched to your breaking point, you had never felt anything better. His eye was shut, his breath shallow, chest moving faster than you had ever seen it. When your hips finally met his and he was completely inside you, you pressed your lips on his neck again. Kissing slowly, licking, tasting his skin, salty and metallic. Running your fingers over his shoulders and neck.

“God, Jason you feel so good baby.” You needed him to know how much you loved it. How much you needed him. 

His hips bucked slightly in response. You gasped at the unexpected pressure.

You began moving slowly then, up and down, savoring every feeling, every sound, every second of your bodies up against each other. 

His hands never left your hips, only digging in deeper with every movement up and down. 

You pressed your forehead against his as you began to speed up. His heavy breath washed over you through the holes in his mask. He was coming close, you could feel his whole body tremble with pleasure.

“You are so good Jason. This feels so good baby.” You wanted him to fill your body with his seed. You needed it. You needed him to fall apart inside you.

And he did. He grunted as his orgasm hit, body shaking, hands gripping your thighs as tight as he could without breaking you as he filled you with his cum.

When he finally let go of you, his arms quickly moved to wrap around you, pulling your body flush against him, cock still buried inside you.

You rested your head on his shoulder. Feeling more exhausted than you had expected. You slowly drifted off then, head in the crook of his neck, his arms holding your tight, his cock still inside you. You awoke a short while later, body high off the ground, big arms wrapped around you. You closed your eyes as you were placed into your bed. The bed shifted as Jason climbed in, bringing your body close to him.

“I love you Jason. That was wonderful.”

He squeezed you in response.

You fell asleep then, wrapped up in his massive body.


End file.
